


Bottom of the ladder

by MDNW



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Age Difference, Blackmail, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Prostitution, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 15:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDNW/pseuds/MDNW
Summary: Kanagi learns the hard way what happens to girls who do not respect the social hierarchy of Kamihama.





	Bottom of the ladder

Much as she tried, Kanagi just couldn’t shake off the feeling of unease that had been accompanying her ever since that woman laid her eyes on her. It was getting late and Kanagi was itching for the last of the customers at the café to leave, one in particular, so that she could finish off this late shift in peace and get home to her family.

She could practically feel said customer’s eyes running over her body, hungrily devouring every last detail of her skimpy maid outfit that did not leave much to the imagination- it was really starting to get under her skin and that was not an easy feat to accomplish when it came to one of Kamihama’s most hardened magical girls.

The culprit was a woman who seemed to be in her early thirties, or perhaps older. Even though she showed a few signs of aging she was still very attractive, having a sharp yet feminine face. She carried with her an aura of entitlement and superiority that coupled with her fancy business clothes, which probably cost more than Kanagi made in an entire year, just screamed “Mizuna.”

The woman had entered through the doors to the maid café just as Kanagi’s shift was starting and had promptly located a secluded corner of the establishment, where she’d sat down and ordered the most expensive alcoholic beverage they had stocked at the place.

It seemed as though she had specifically requested for Kanagi to service her, as the maid had been made to bring drink after drink to her table throughout the night, she suspected it had something to do with way the woman kept eyeing her as though she was a piece of meat the entire evening.

Mercifully it only stopped at looks thrown Kanagi’s way even as she was getting visibly more inebriated.

She had been an exemplary customer, suspiciously so. It was not uncommon for patrons to get handsy with the maids after having a bit to drink. Many of them, especially the ones from the western wards, believed that they could do whatever they wanted with the girls working here just because the maid café happened to be located in Daito. Kanagi could easily correct their wrongful and stereotypical views of girls like her, being a magical girl had its perks after all, but it was still a bother to deal with.

Especially at hours like this when all she wanted to do was go home for the night. The few remaining customers seemingly had the same thought, as most of them were well on their way out. Except for the Mizuna woman who calmly remained at her table, casually sipping what little was left of her drink. She had half a mind to go over to her and order her to get her privileged behind out of the door. Not that Kanagi would actually do it though, her manager hadn’t been very happy with her the last time she had done that and she was careful not to do anything that might risk her employment here.

After what seemed like an eternity she finished up the drink she had before her and waved Kanagi over. Kanagi made her way over and bent over the table to retrieve the empty glass. She ignored the way the woman in front of her was very obviously looking down her exposed cleavage as she did so. While she straightened her back and placed the glass on the tray she was carrying the businesswoman lifted her gaze from Kanagi’s breasts and her blue eyes locked onto Kanagi’s own grey ones.

When she saw the faint scowl on the girl’s face her lips curled into a smile. Even in the somewhat dim light Kanagi could make out that her eyes were surprisingly clear considering the amount of alcohol she had consumed for the past few hours and when she finally opened her mouth to speak not a single syllable betrayed any hint of intoxication.

“I’d appreciate it if you could bring me another glass of that same whisky you served me before,” she said in an authoritative voice that suggested it was not much of a request at all, rather than a demand.

Kanagi felt anger brew up at this entitled woman’s audacity to order a new drink when she damn well knew that they only had a short time before they were supposed to close up. No longer even attempting to hide the now full blown scowl she addressed the customer through gritted teeth and said:

“With all due respect, we cannot serve you any more food or drinks at this hour as we are shortly about to close for the night. You are more than welcome to return here another day.”

The only response she got back was a widened smile and a stack of yen bills deliberately slowly placed on the table.

“Oh, I think you’ll be serving me for as long as I want tonight. It’s what you get paid for after all.”

It was going to be one of those customers it seemed. Well, she supposed it would be a pleasure to teach this arrogant Mizuna woman a lesson in humility by kicking her out. The manner in which she acted as though she owned everything here irked Kanagi to no end.

“If you do not voluntarily remove yourself from here within ten minutes, starting now, I will personally escort you out. Should it happen that you’re too drunk to remember the way back to Mizuna ward I’ll happily point out the way,” she said icily, staring daggers at the woman.

A chuckle could be heard at Kanagi’s words.

“Feisty maid from Daito indeed. I’ve heard so much about you, Miss Izumi. You’ve become quite the talking point in certain circles.”

Though she tried to hide it the girl visibly stiffened at the mention of her surname, something which did not escape her patron.

“I have to say I expected better from one of _my _employees. One would expect a lowly maid to treat the woman who owns the café branch she works at with just a bit more respect.”

So that’s who the woman was- Kanagi thought she had recognized her from somewhere. The dangerous glint in the woman’s eyes told her she needed to tread carefully.

“I know exactly who you are, in fact you are the reason why I am here tonight. After hearing all those rumors about you I just had to see your famous behavior for myself, and I’ve seen enough to come to the conclusion that we need to have a little one-on-one. If you do not do as you were told you will suffer the _consequences_ of your repeated disobedience.”

Unbothered by the death glare Kanagi displayed at these words she pressed on, “Oh, and please do tell the lovely girl at the bar that she can go home for the night. Unless you want her to be involved with your evaluation as an employee tonight.”

Kanagi grudgingly went over to the bar where the bartender was still lounging, waiting for their last customer to finish up so they could close shop, and placed the tray down on the bar desk. The girl poured up another glass when Kanagi recited the woman’s order but shot a concerned glance her way when she told her to go home and that she would take care of the closing routine by herself tonight.

Seemingly deciding it was none of her business and she’d rather not get involved any potential problems she hurried off, leaving Kanagi alone with the Mizuna woman in the café.

She was watching Kanagi’s every step with a self-assured smirk while she lounged back on the cushioned sofa. Her smirk did not break even as the maid forcefully put down her whisky, almost spilling the contents of the glass over the table.

“What a clumsy little maid you are. Any other girl would have been fired on the spot, but I like your spirit so I’ll let you keep your job. At least for now.”

She twirled one of her long blonde locks before continuing:

“So now that we have some privacy, and no ears listening in I will explain what’s going to transpire tonight. You’re going to be a good little girl for me and do exactly as I say for however long I decide to have you entertain me, no matter how unpleasant or humiliating it may be for you.”

“In exchange you will be rewarded for your _service._” The woman placed another stack of yen bills on top of the one already laying on the table.

From a quick glance Kanagi assessed that it was enough money to pay her family’s rent for half a year.

“And if you for some foolish reason won’t, well…” she trailed off. “Let’s just say there are countless of girls in the East who’d love to fill up your job position, not to mentio-“

“I will not become the plaything of some Mizuna bitch like the whores you are used to,” Kanagi practically growled out, eyes set ablaze with fury.

The woman wagged a finger disapprovingly and said in an amused tone, “Ah ah ah, it’s very rude to interrupt someone when they’re speaking, Miss Izumi.”

“As I was about to say before I was interrupted, there will be other consequences for your disobedience. I have many influential friends you see”-she ran her finger around the rim of her glass-“some of whom just so happen to be landlords. Pray tell, little maid. What will you do if you and your family get kicked out of your home, with your source of income gone and the Izumi name blacklisted amongst all landlords in Daito? Are you willing to sacrifice the well-being of your family for the sake of your pride or will you put aside your dignity for their sake?”

A tense silence filled the room, interrupted only by the sound of traffic from outside.

“Fine,” she said in a low voice and with hate in her eyes.

“I will let you do as you wish with me, whatever sick satisfaction that might give you. You absolute scum,” she finished, keeping her back straight as she stared back at the woman with defiance.

“That’s just the answer I hoped to hear from you, Miss Izumi. Your parents are lucky to have such a dutiful daughter as you.”

The smile she directed at Kanagi was nothing short of predatory. She leaned forward on her elbows over the table.

“Now, the first thing I want you to do is to address me as Ma’am whenever you are in my presence. Secondly, you will get down on your knees and make your way over to me under this table.”

A flash of reluctance clouded the young maid’s features, which earned a raised eyebrow her way.

“Don’t tell me you’re already getting second thoughts?”

“I’m not,” the girl replied with a empty expression.

“Forgot something there did we?”

“I’m not, _Ma’am_.”

“Good girl. Now do what your _superior _asked of you” the businesswoman purred.

Face colored with anger Kanagi unhurriedly sank down to her knees without saying a word.

She felt like a cheap and dirty whore crawling over the floor on all fours, just like a dog would towards its master. Not that it would only feel that way for long, soon she would be one in the literal sense too, she bitterly reflected.

The crawl towards her destination was an agonizingly slow and uncomfortable one, its only saving grace the fact that the floor had been somewhat recently cleaned.

In front of her were two bright red high-heels, attached to a pair of very long and shapely legs that lead up to a pristine business skirt.

The table above Kanagi had been pushed away just the slightest bit from the couch so that the woman sitting on it had an unobstructed view of the girl on the floor. As the girl finally reached her position the woman smiled down at her, swiftly unclasped her skirt and spread her legs in a gesture whose intended meaning could not be misunderstood.

“Come on now, don’t be shy. I’m sure you’ve done this before,” she said and tilted Kanagi’s head upwards so that their eyes met.

Kanagi had not done this before. Not even with Meru before she died, though they had gotten very close to.

Not that she was about to share that information with the woman and grant her the satisfaction of knowing she had taken the young woman’s first sexual encounter.

Still holding the woman’s gaze she reached out with steady hands and ran them up her legs until finally she reached her underwear, which she unceremoniously pulled down to reveal the woman’s clean shaven privates.

A brief second of hesitation kept Kanagi unmoving before she found her resolve and cautiously darted out her tongue.

The woman hummed in approval as Kanagi’s inexperienced tongue moved across her folds and lapped up the wetness steadily leaking out of her slit, clearly getting off on making the usually proud girl debase herself like this.

She would have been lying if she said she found the taste entirely unpleasant.

Having gotten the worst of her initial nervousness out of the way she dutifully licked the cunt that was presented to her, using the woman’s moans to figure out where she should direct her tongue’s ministrations. It seemed she really liked it when the younger woman slipped it inside her and explored her insides.

Something she liked even more was when Kanagi lightly sucked on her clit, evidenced by the sharp gasp that could be heard when she did so.

“You know, I’ve heard that a lot of girls in Daito look up to you as a role-model. I wonder what they would think if they could see you right now, down on your knees for a rich woman like any other street-corner whore from Daito?”

To her mortified embarrassment Kanagi found herself growing aroused, her panties rapidly becoming damper.

In that moment she could feel nothing but disgust at herself. To sink so low as to not only please a woman who regarded her as nothing more than disobedient toy to entertain herself with but become aroused by it…

Her face was red with shame and reluctant arousal as she kept pleasuring a woman she detested with every inch of her being.

Without a word of warning her hair was suddenly harshly grabbed and she found herself pressed against the woman as she started riding her face, without a trace of gentleness, eager to find her release.

It did not take long for her to do so, letting out a long groan as her movements against Kanagi’s face stilled, while still keeping her tight against her.

Finally she released her hold and let Kanagi go, watching her try to regain her breath as she recovered from the rough treatment with a cruel smile.

Red-faced with clear fluid sticking to her face and slowly running down her features, silver hair tousled, and mouth open while gasping for air she looked the very picture of a whore.

“Mhm, I think you would be more suited to working at a brothel than at a maid café. Pays more too,” she could not help but tease the distraught girl.

The tell-tale sound of a photo being taken snapped Kanagi out of her daze and her head quickly darted up.

“Don’t look like that, you should have expected me to want to have a little souvenir of our special little moment together.” She put away the phone in her purse and added, “It doubles as insurance too, in case you think of doing anything funny.”

Still having some of her renowned fighting spirit left in her Kanagi shot a glare of contempt and disgust the woman’s way.

The woman was positively radiating satisfaction as she took her time putting her underwear and skirt back on, quietly humming for herself. Seeing that as her cue to get out of there Kanagi made her way out from under the table and dusted off the hem of her maid uniform from the dirt it had amassed.

Just as she turned her back to the woman and was about to leave the room a voice stopped her right in her tracks.

“Did I say we were finished, Miss Izumi?”

Cursing under her breath Kanagi turned around, a displeased expression marring her still glistening face.

“While your customer service just now was satisfying enough, your earlier disrespect still warrants a disciplinary punishment. It seems as though mommy dearest failed to teach you the fine art of manners. But worry not, I am more than happy to pick up her slack.”

“Come over here and get over my lap. You’re going to get a spanking like the misbehaving little girl you are,” she said and beckoned the teenager over with her finger.

Knowing she had no choice but to comply with the whims of this depraved woman she did as she was told, placing herself much in the same way she had done in her mother’s lap when she was still young enough to get the occasional spanking when she had displeased her parents.

The woman lightly ran her hands over Kanagi’s tense body, obviously enjoying her demonstration of power over the girl, with not even a pretense of performing this as a sort of disciplinary action.

Kanagi soon found the woman’s hand wandering lower and felt her uniform being flipped up over her lower back, followed by her panties teasingly slowly getting pulled down her legs.

She couldn’t help but shudder slightly as her buttocks were exposed to the cold air. Having had enough of just admiring the body laid out before her the Mizuna woman started groping her ass, trying to get a reaction out of the girl. To Kanagi’s relief she did not call to attention Kanagi’s signs of unwilling arousal even though she must have noticed by now.

Her momentary relief was short-lived as the first slap was swiftly delivered on her behind, obscenely loud in the quiet café, while Kanagi bit her tongue and did her best to stay quiet.

It was quickly followed by others, each one delivered with more force than the one before it until Kanagi’s previously pale ass was bright red and hot to the touch. To the woman’s disappointment the girl did not let out a single sound as she endured strike after strike.

She finally winced as the woman started massaging her very sore skin, not leaving a single inch of her handiwork untouched.

“What a good little girl you are, staying quiet through all that. You must have been spanked often,” the woman said.

Her fingers slid down the curve of the girl’s firm behind, coming to a rest between Kanagi’s dripping lower lips before she pulled them up in the air. They were covered in sticky strands of wetness as she inspected them.

“Maybe too often.”

Humiliated beyond words at having the proof of her desire so casually exposed Kanagi could do nothing but lightly pant. Her face was almost as red as her buttocks and she struggled not to let out any tears of sheer humiliation slip out.

A low moan slipped out from her lips against her will as the fingers returned. Encouraged by Kanagi’s reaction they pressed on, stroking her most sensitive place.

She had never had anyone else’s fingers down between her legs before, patiently waiting for the right girl and right moment before letting anyone see her in such a vulnerable state. And now that agency was being stripped from her, taken by a woman she’d never willingly share a bed with.

Her eyes widened as she felt a finger slid inside her opening, surprisingly gentle as the woman started thrusting it in and out of her. It was quickly joined by a second, both moving in unison as Kanagi’s walls clenched around them. 

She was approaching her orgasm shamefully fast as the woman continued to fuck her with her long, delicate fingers, the sound of Kanagi getting fucked mixed together with her loud panting filling up the room.

When her clit was roughly pinched she was done for, gripping the seat of the couch so hard her knuckles turned white while she tumbled over the edge, the woman continuing to move her fingers inside the girl while she came. Her entire body shuddered as she rode out her orgasm, still slumped over the Mizuna woman.

Kanagi remained in that position for a few minutes while she regained her senses, her silver hair being stroked in a parody of motherly affection and words of praise being whispered into her ear.

“Was that really so terrible, little Daito maid?” the woman murmured. She propped Kanagi up into a sitting position on the couch, a low hiss of pain coming from the girl as she did so. She opened her purse and pulled out a third yen bill, which she added to the pile with a wink directed at the still recovering girl.

The woman stood up at her full, imposing height and let her eyes run possessively over the maid, taking in her disheveled appearance with a sense of pride at the number she’d done on the girl. It was not every day you got to fuck some humility and respect into a Daito girl who had yet to understand her place in life. Hopefully the lesson would stick.

“I think we’ll be seeing each other again in the near future, Miss Izumi. But, before I get going and leave you to close up here there’s one more thing I want you to do.”

Her white teeth were exposed in the smile she had on her face as she said the next words.

“You’re going to thank me for fucking you tonight.”

Had it not been for the fact that she instinctively knew it would only cause more trouble for herself and her family, Kanagi would have transformed to her magical girl form and murdered the woman where she stood.

“Thank you for raping me tonight, Ma’am,” she spat out in reply.

She only got an amused laugh in return as the woman turned and made for the exit, her back the last thing Kanagi saw of her as she left.

Not wanting to spend another second in this place she hurriedly fixed up the last things she needed to do before she could go home, robotically going through the motions.

It was only when she went to change clothes and caught her reflection in the mirror that the reality of what she’d just done caught up with her. Tears of frustrated rage made their way out from her eyes and she could feel bile rising in her throat from revulsion at herself.

As angry as she might be it was still very late and she needed to get home to her family, who were probably worried sick about her. She never stayed out this late, not even when hunting witches, and with her parents in mind she collected herself and hastily changed into the school uniform she usually came to work in. The maid uniform was tossed into her bag, not even spared a look as she did her best not to think of what she had done while dressed in it.

When she was just about to open the door she caught a glance of the money still laying untouched on the table. She paused. It was quite a lot of money, especially in Daito, and she knew all too well the financial situation her family was in ever since her father’s accident.

Wasting that much money would just be stupid.

It was dark outside and Kanagi moved as fast as she could through the dark streets. Even though it was her territory walking alone so late as a girl in Daito was just asking for trouble, trouble that she could normally handle, but did not want to be dragged into now. All she wanted was to curl up in bed the precious few hours she still had left before she had to get up for school.

The second she stepped over the boundary of her home her mom was upon her, embracing her in a tight hug as she chided her daughter for making her worry so. She leaned into the embrace, explaining that there had been a problem at work that she’d had to take care of that was all fixed now.

Her bag felt heavier than usual, filled with the fruits of her labour as it was.


End file.
